Prudence Halliwell
Name: Prudence Halliwell Aliases: Prue Species: Human; magical witch Sexuality: Heterosexual Family: Mother Patricia Halliwell, father Victor Bennett, sisters Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell Residence: The Manor, San Francisco, California Occupation: Art history expert, photo journalist, witch Education: College graduate Affiliation: Charmed Ones Allies: The Elders Enemies: The Triad, the Source of All Evil History Prudence Halliwell is the eldest of the children of Patricia Halliwell and her husband Victor Bennett. Even at a young age, Prue had nearly perfect control over her power of telekinesis. Otherwise, her childhood was fairly normal -- she bickered with her sisters and suffered from a terrible bout of chicken pox. In 1985, Penelope Halliwell convinced Patricia to bind the powers of Prue and her sisters, Piper and Phoebe. They also erased their memories of witchcraft, causing the girls to grow up unawakened. In 1987, Prue broke her ankle. In 1988, Patricia Halliwell died from an attack by a water demon. Prue's personality was deeply affected by this. Soon afterwards, unwilling to subject his family to dangers of demons, Victor Bennett left his family. Their grandmother Penny raised the three girls to adulthood, but Prue refused to forgive her father and harbored deep anger against him. In part because of her fury with her father and in part because of her pain over the loss of her mother, Prue had difficulty revealing her feelings to anyone -- especially men. In high school, Prue dated a boy named Andy Trudeau. During this relationship, Prue also became a cheerleader and president of her class. Although they loved each other, the relationship did not last beyond high school. During her college career, Prue visited London and met a man named Eric, who she developed feelings for though little else occurred between them. Later in her college career, she dated a man named Alan, though this relationship would also be short lived. In her final year of college, 2002, she dated a man named Tom Peters. This relationship seemed promising to both parties, but it ultimately ended shortly before graduation. After graduating, Prue took a job with the Natural History Museum. A relationship developed between herself and her boss Roger and the two became engaged. Prue called off the engagement when she learned that Roger had repeatedly flirted with Phoebe during the course of their relationship. Charmed Ones After their grandmother died, the three sisters were reunited in the Manor. Phoebe unknowingly recited the spell that would restore their powers. Almost immediately, the lives of the three sisters were transformed. Prue tried to keep her magical destiny separate from her ordinary life -- especially as she began dating Andy Trudeau. Eventually, keeping the two separate proved impossible. Though Andy broke up with Prue, he ultimately sacrificed his life to save her. Reeling from this devastating loss, Prue attempted to give up her magic to a demon but was prevented by her sisters. Prue eventually took a job working for Buckland Auction House. Though her boss turned out to be a demon, Prue continued to work for the auction house even after Rex Buckland's defeat. She quit when her new boss turned out to be more interested in money than in ethics. She began to pursue a career as a photo journalist, and found work at 415 Magazine. Over time she became one of the magazine's top photographers. Learning of the Triad's efforts to destroy the Charmed Ones, Prue redoubled her focus on witchcraft. This became a dangerous obsession -- which almost got Prue killed when she was being stalked by an ordinary human named Abbey. This obsession, however, proved useful when Cole Turner turned out to be demon Belthazor. Powers & Abilities Prue has all of the normal powers and abilities of a magical witch, as well as: *Telekinesis **Telematerialization **Deviation *Astral Projection *The Power of Three Source Prudence Halliwell is inspired by the character of the same name from Charmed. Category:Charmed Ones Category:Witch Characters Category:Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Line Category:Charmed Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magical Witches Category:Baker High School Graduates